Accidental Neko
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de __Katsura Hoshino__ et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168__ (que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

Pour trouver son histoire original, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (. net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental -Neko

* * *

**Chapitre I.**

Allen errait dans les couloirs de l'Ordre et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait déjà été à la cafétéria et il était rassasié, Lenalee et Lavi étaient actuellement en mission et la salle d'entraînement était occupée par un samouraï lunatique et stoïque. Autant Allen appréciait la compagnie de Kanda, ce dernier semblait être d'une humeur pire que d'habitude, laissant Allen déambuler dans les couloirs de l'Ordre pour apaiser son ennui.

Allen bailla. Il cherchait quelque chose, absolument quelque chose afin de satisfaire son ennui.

« Hey Allen ! » appela une voix beaucoup trop familière.

-_tout sauf ça_, pensa Allen avec lassitude.

« H-hey Komui » murmura-t-il. « Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Oh pas grand-chose Allen pourquoi agis-tu toujours comme si j'étais sur le point de faire quelque chose d'épouvantable ? » demanda légèrement Komui en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

_Les derniers robots Komulin et les derniers tests sur mon bras auraient pourtant pu donner cette impression,_ pensa sauvagement Allen.

« Eh bien… » fit la voix du Grand Intendant, chassant Allen hors de ses pensées, « il y a quelque chose que je dois » commença Komui, « Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement un peu de nettoyage » ajoute-t-il rapidement en notant la vitesse à laquelle le sang avait quitté le visage du blandin.

«Je ne sais pas ...» commença Allen. Il avait une idée très vague, mais probablement exacte, de ce que Komui avait dans son bureau.

« Oh s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! » supplia Komui. « J'ai juste besoin de quelques instants et c'est seulement pour ramasser des papiers ! Juste cinq minutes ! »

Allen soupira. Cet adulte était vraiment difficile à gérer.

« Très bien » dit-il. Cinq minutes, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de mal ?

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas la fermer, des fois ? » se demanda Allen à haute voix. La promesse des cinq minutes avaient rapidement disparus, et Komui avait rapidement disparu également, laissant Allen seul face aux papiers et aux ordures dispersées dans le bureau.

Allen se pencha pour ramasser quelques morceaux de papier quand, accidentellement, il glissa sur une enveloppe, l'envoyant la tête la première dans une étagère, cette dernière commençant à trembler violemment.

« Wouo… »murmura l'anglais, en clignant des paupières. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les bocaux qui vacillaient dangereusement sur la partie supérieure de l'étagère.

Il était tellement concentré sur l'étagère qu'il n'avait pas remarquée la fiole pleine de poudre blanche perchée sur le bord du bureau de Komui. Cette dernière tomba bientôt et se cassa sur la tête d'Allen, le laissant dans un nuage de poudre, blanchissant tous ses vêtements.

Allen toussa et enleva son pantalon afin d'enlever la poudre qui avait changé la couleur de ses habits. Regardant vers le bas, il remarqua que le seul changement était les flocons blancs et fins recouvrant ses vêtements, sa peau et ses cheveux. Pas de mutations étranges, pas de sentiments bizarres, pas de fièvre, pas de délires. Rien.

_Ça doit être une expérience ratée,_ pensa simplement Allen, debout, le regard fixé sur le sol. La poussière retomba sur le sol, laissant encore plus de travail à faire au blandinet. Il gémissait intérieurement. Saisissant le balai, il balaya rapidement son désordre, jeta les éclats de verre brisés et décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer et manger un morceau. Rapidement et discrètement, il quitta le bureau de Komui et se dirigea vers sa chambre, n'accordant que peu d'attention à ce qui pouvait se trouver en face de lui.

« Oof ! », il eut le souffle coupé, tombant au sol après être rentré dans ce qui semblait être un mur.

« OÏ ! »

Ok. Peut-être pas un mur.

« Regarde où tu vas, Moyashi ! »

« Désolé, je n'avais pas vu que t'étais là, et c'est Allen, Bakanda ! » cria Allen au samouraï inébranlable.

« Tch, évidemment », grommela le japonais en regardant Allen, « et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de poudre blanche sur moi ! » hurla-t-il, enlevant sa chemise pour examiner la petite parcelle de poudre, donnant à Allen une vue splendide de son torse et de son tatouage.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est inoffensif » répondit l'anglais, détournant les yeux du torse de l'homme afin de regarder le visage du brun.

« Quand je veux un avis, je le demande à une personne qui n'est pas suffisamment attardé pour rentrer dans quelqu'un en marchant. » répondit sèchement Kanda en partant, sa chemise pendue à sa main droite.

« Pff… » souffla Allen en se grattant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, il se déshabilla et jeta ses vêtements souillés sur un tas dans le coin.

« Nng… » gémit-il, appuyé contre le mur de pierre, laissant la fraîcheur du mur calmer un peu le battement dans son crâne. Titubant, il s'allongea dans son lit sans prendre la peine de tirer les draps sur lui. La fatigue le submergea doucement, à peu près aussi vite que son mal de crâne était apparu et, tout ce qu'Allen voulait faire, était d'abandonner et de dormir.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Comme j'ai déjà traduit la plupart des chapitres (il ne me reste plus que les deux derniers à traduire), je posterai le prochain demain, après mes petites révisions…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168__ (que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

Pour trouver son histoire original, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (. net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental –Neko

* * *

_RAR :_

_Yullna : Je suis ravie que tu aimes, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

**Chapitre II.**

La première chose que nota Allen, parmi d'autres, était que le soleil brillait derrière ses fenêtres ouvertes, provoquant à nouveau un mal de crâne qui lui donna envie de crier en signe de protestation.

« Nng… » gémit-il intérieurement en roulant sur le côté, forçant la raideur de ses bras pour se couvrir les yeux. En milieu de la nuit, son corps avait été en proie à des douleurs, provoquant un sommeil plutôt remué. Ajoutez cela avec une migraine insupportable et une transpiration causé par une fièvre qui n'avait rien à vois avec le soleil qui faisait un accueil chaleureux à l'exorciste fatigué.

Il roula de nouveau, pour sortir du lit et fermer les rideaux afin d'obtenir plus d'obscurité, pour finalement tomber du lit et atterrir sur le sol dans un petit bruit.

_OW !_ était la seule pensée dans la tête d'Allen après sa chute. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être si loin du sol. Sa tentative pour se mettre debout avait été un échec lamentable. Frottant sa tête, Allen avait placé sa main devant son visage afin de se protéger pendant sa chute, pour arrêter le choc. Ce n'était pas une main. C'était une patte. Une patte couverte d'une fourrure douce et blanche. Allen regarda son bras gauche qui était habituellement d'une couleur rouge et horriblement défiguré. Comme c'était le cas avec son bras droit, son bras gauche était lui aussi recouvert de la fourrure douce et blanche mais, en l'inspectant bien, il y avait toujours la même défiguration.

« Ah ! » c'était ce qu'Allen a tenté de crier mais, à la place, un miaulement aigu est sorti de ses lèvres. Se mettant à quatre pattes, Allen couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers son grand miroir. S'arrêtant, Allen regarda bouche bée la vue qui se présentait à lui. Il était là, mais il était un adorable chaton blanc. Sa cicatrice était toujours là et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gris-argenté, mais c'était tout. Son corps était minuscule et souple, avec des oreilles qui étaient perchées au sommet de sa tête, un petit nez rose et une queue mince. Avec sa bouche ouverte en état de choc, Allen remarqua également deux petites canines pointues et une petite langue râpeuse. Allen ferma sa bouche rapidement, son esprit recherchant des explications. Il n'y avait aucun sens à ça jusqu'à ce que…

_La poudre._

« Oh Non », pensa Allen lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui lui était arrivé. « On non non non non non non non. Merde ! » jura-t-il dans sa tête en commençant à marcher. Il avait besoin de Komui. Aussi fou qu'était le béret-phénomène (Note : Komui), c'était le même monstre qui avait fait la concoction. Il serait donc logique que, s'il n'avait pas l'antidote, il puisse en faire un.

Le seul problème (parmi d'autres) était qu'il avait fermé la porte la nuit dernière, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de la salle sans avoir à ouvrir la porte. A moins que…

Non, ce serait un suicide. Mais là encore, s'il restait dans sa chambre, il ne pourrait pas sortir et il ne pourrait pas manger. Ferme dans sa décision, Allen se tourna vers le lit, s'accrochant aux draps et au matelas dans une tentative de se tirer vers le haut. Après plusieurs tentatives qui s'étaient soldées en un échec, il s'assit sur le lit, haletant. Avec effort, il alla sur la table de chevet, et enfin sur le rebord de la fenêtre. De là, il sauta sur la corniche, en remerciant Dieu que les chats étaient aussi agiles en commençant lentement son chemin à travers la corniche.

* * *

Kanda s'apprêta à sortir de la salle d'entraînement pour aller dans sa chambre, mais il voulait être sûr de ne pas être importuné par quiconque. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas Moyashi qui le bousculerait comme la nuit précédente. Un incident avait suffit pour lui. En l'absence de pousse de soja, il aurait rapidement fait son chemin vers sa chambre s'il n'y avait pas eu une chose étrange derrière une fenêtre. Kanda cligna des yeux, deux fois, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Là-bas, sur la corniche, un petit chaton blanc marchait lentement.

Jetant à nouveau un regard autour de lui et ne trouvant personne, Kanda agit rapidement en s'avançant vers la fenêtre. Le chaton était déjà passé mais il était encore à portée de bras et il était sur son chemin vers une destination inconnu lorsque Kanda eût atteint la fenêtre. Ouvrant lentement la fenêtre, Kanda se pencha et cria vers lui.

« Hey ! » appela-t-il doucement. « Comment t'es arrivé là ? » demanda-t-il quand le chat se retourna. Lorsque l'animal se raidit, il essaya à nouveau : « N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal », tenta-t-il de l'apaiser, « viens ici ». Tendant lentement la main, afin de ne pas effrayer la bête, il la plaça doucement sous le ventre du chaton et, lentement, il éleva le petit animal et le tira à l'intérieur, le bordant rapidement dans son manteau en espérant que personne ne l'avait vu attraper la petite créature mignonne. Sa réputation en aurait prit un sacré coup.

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre, Kanda jeta le chaton sur son lit. Il paraissait sain et sauf, à l'exception de son petit air choqué, mais Kanda attribuait cela au fait que l'animal marchait dangereusement sur une corniche cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Hey maintenant, doucement » déclara Kanda pour doucement avancer sa main vers le chaton mais se dernier recula et aplatit ses oreilles sur sa tête. Rétractant sa main, Kanda se leva et se tourna vers la salle de bain. Si le chat était nerveux en sa présence, il pouvait lui donner quelques instants de paix.

* * *

Allen regarda en état de choc Kanda qui disparaissait. Il n'avait pas encore surmonté le fait qu'il avait été sauvé de la corniche par _Kanda_ au lieu de n'importe qui, et que le brun n'avait pas été en colère à lui crier dessus dès le début. Au contraire, Kanda avait eu une sorte de comportement doux qu'Allen n'avait jamais vu avant, et qu'il n'était pas encore sûr d'avoir bien vu. Tout ce qu'il connaissait à propos du samouraï avait changé. Son attitude glaciale avait disparu et avait été remplacé par une voix douce. Quand il avait avancé sa main vers le chaton, Allen avait paniqué et tressailli, s'attendant que le deuxième exorciste s'énerve et le fasse sortir. Quand Kanda avait rétracté sa main avec un air blessé sur le visage, Allen avait été encore plus confus. Allen s'enfonça dans les draps, les yeux fixés sur l'étroite porte menant à la salle de bain, se demandant quoi faire du nouveau comportement du japonais.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre ! J'ai actuellement fini de traduire toute l'histoire, je posterai le prochain demain. Maintenant, je retourne à mes splendides révisions en compagnie de Schopenhauer et de Descartes…_

_PS : N'oubliez pas les croquettes de l'auteur ~  
_

_Misa._


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168__ (que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

_P.S. : Je ne savais pas vraiment comment traduire les paroles de Jerry puisque l'auteur a décidé de lui donner un accent donc j'ai fais comme j'ai pu…:/_

Pour trouver son histoire original, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (. net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental –Neko

* * *

_RAR :_

_Shizuka :__ Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ! :D Et merci pour tes croquettes, c'est un délice :p_

_Yullna :__ Mais de rien, de rien ! Et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir !_

_Guest :__ Heureuse qu'elle te plaise !_

* * *

**Chapitre III.**

Kanda s'essuya avec sa serviette devant le miroir en supprimant toute la vapeur laissé par sa douche. Propre, il s'habilla, s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval comme à son habitude, se retourna et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte. S'arrêtant pendant un moment avec de tourner la poignée, il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte, afin de ne pas effrayer le petit chaton qui résidait à cet instant dans sa chambre. Après être entré dans sa chambre, Kanda regarda la petite boule blanche dont on voyait sa petite poitrine s'élever de haut en bas, signe qu'elle respirait. Se rapprochant, il était tout à fait évident pour lui que le petit bonhomme était endormi. Kanda le regarda un moment avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en pensant, mais il ne le dirait jamais, que son petit animal était vraiment adorable. Il l'aurait regardé encore un peu plus longtemps, mais un grognement sourd rompit le silence. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent momentanément avant de se détendre. C'était vraiment simple. Le petit animal avait faim. Ricanant légèrement, Kanda décida qu'il était temps pour tous les deux de manger.

Silencieusement, afin de ne pas le déranger, Kanda glissa hors de la chambre et ferma tout aussi silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Tournant sur ses talons, il marchait dans les couloirs de l'Ordre vers la cafétéria, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait donner à manger au chat. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur eux, juste quelques trucs qu'il avait lus dans des histoires. Mais, il pensa que le chat ne s'opposerait pas à un morceau de poisson et à un bol d'eau. En arrivant dans la cafétéria, il fut accueilli avec des regards inhabituels et étranges. Son aura sombre envoyait des ondes qui donnaient envie de courir dans la direction opposée, mais il comprit vite que ces regards n'étaient pas dus à ça. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'infâme Yu Kanda commandait du saumon cru.

« Voilà », fit la voix de Jerry, interrompant ses pensées, « Les soba et le saumon. »

« Merci. » murmura Kanda en prenant les deux plaques et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Bizarre. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec le poisson ? » interrogea Jerry, curieux.

« Rien » a été la réponse instantanée de Kanda. Le sourire de Jerry s'élargit Kanda avait répondu à cette question un peu trop vite. « Où est l'haricot ? » demanda le kendoka, dans l'espoir de sortir du sujet particulier qu'était le saumon. Normalement, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs serait déjà à sa septième portion de nourriture.

« Pas là, je le crains » dit Jerry avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix. Kanda sourit. Allen mangeait tout et Jerry aimait cuisiner pour l'idiot. Pas d'Allen, pas de Jerry heureux. « Si vous voyez Allen, envoyez-le ici » dit Jerry une fois que Kanda eu tourné le dos.

« Très bien » répondit Kanda. Généralement, il aurait dit à la personne de se la fermer. Mais là encore, il s'agissait de Jerry. L'envoyer chier pourrait signifier 'désastre' pour le contenu de l'estomac de chacun. Par ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais dû parler du crétin. Dernièrement, tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de se chamailler, de s'insulter, de s'engueuler et de lutter pour n'importe quel sujet. Soupirant, Kanda mit les plats en équilibre sur un de ses bras et tourna la poignée de la porte avec l'autre.

* * *

Allen sentie ses oreilles bouger convulsivement au son d'un bruit de pas derrière la porte. Clignant des yeux, il regarda la salle autour de lui. La chambre de Kanda. Allen déglutit. Pour l'instant, il avait fait l'hypothèse que Kanda ne savait pas qui était son petit minou et que c'était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas jeté hors de la pièce par la peau du cou. Jetant un regard par-dessus le bord du lit, Allen pouvait dire que c'était trop haut pour un chaton. Ne voulant pas d'une deuxième chute dans la même journée, Allen arpenta le lit à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour descendre.

Ses pensées furent troublées par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte. Il fut accueilli par la vue de Kanda portant son typique bol de Soba et un plat qui sentait étrangement le…

_Poisson !_

Instantanément, la bouche d'Allen saliva. Il était **affamé**. Ricanant, Kanda posa le plat sur le lit et regarda la petite créature se jeter sur son repas, ne perdant pas de temps pour le dévorer. Assis, les jambes croisées sur le sol, Kanda mangea également le contenu de sa propre assiette, en gardant le chat dans sa vision périphérique. Les deux mangeaient dans un silence confortable.

Finissant son plat le premier, Allen lécha délicatement son nez pour le nettoyer de quelconques restes de poisson. Jetant un regard sur le bord du lit, il remarqua que Kanda mangeait son repas, les jambes croisées et son dos, face à Allen, appuyé contre le cadre du lit. Faisant son chemin vers Kanda, le nez d'Allen vint à la hauteur de la queue de cheval de Kanda. Se sentant courageux et espiègle, le blandin mis ses pattes antérieures sur le dessus de la tête du brun et se hissa totalement sur le dessus de la tête de Kanda. Quand Allen senti l'homme en dessous bouger, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant un instant.

_Oh merde_ – fut essentiellement la première pensée dans la tête d'Allen. Il savait que c'était une idée stupide, mais il avait une chance unique. Il n'avait pas pu laisser passer ça. Sa peur s'intensifia lorsque le bol de Soba fut placé sur le sol et qu'il vit une main calleuse aux longs doigts attraper son petit corps agile.

« Tu fais quoi ? » fit la voix de Kanda. Allen ne s'entendait pas à l'entendre. Ce n'était pas l'ordinaire ton exigeant et humiliant qu'Allen avait généralement connu à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose à Kanda. Ce ton était gentil, doux et accompagné d'un sourire comme une plaisanterie. Le brun souleva doucement le minou et le prit dans ses bras où il se mit à frotter les oreilles et la tête d'Allen. Sentant le courage revenir dans son corps, Allen roula dans les bras de Kanda, exposant son ventre. Riant, Kanda passa ses doigts sur la dousse fourrure du ventre du chaton. Allen ronronna de contentement, c'était un pur bonheur ! Il avait mangé, dormir, se faisait dorloter, et Kanda n'avait pas crié des insultes à son encontre. Au contraire, il le traitait comme un roi. Le paradis, le paradis pur.

* * *

« Beau travail Allen. » Komui réfléchissait, marchant autours de son désormais bureau-organisé, grâce au travail d'Allen Walker. Glissant dans son fauteuil, Komui posa ses pieds sur le bureau et poussa un soupir de soulagement. _Maintenant Reever va me laisser tranquille,_ pensait-il heureux, gloussant comme une gamine. Heureux comme il était, Komui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans son bureau. Jetant un regard au sol propre, il remarqua une lueur. Petite mais perceptible. Se levant pour regarder, Komui vit ce qui manquait. Sa précieuse expérimentation. Disparue.

« Allen ! »

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre ! J'ai actuellement fini de traduire toute l'histoire, je posterai le prochain demain. Maintenant, je re-retourne à mes splendides révisions…_

_PS : N'oubliez pas les croquettes de l'auteur (goût saumon si possible~)_

_Misa._


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168__ (que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

Pour trouver son histoire original, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental -Neko

* * *

_Note : Je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt donc, aujourd'hui, je vous en offre deux pour le prix d'un~ Bon, par contre je ne prends pas la peine de me relire pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ai pas le temps._

* * *

_RAR :_

_Yullna :__ Voilà la suite ! Et de rien, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on aime une histoire qu'on traduit/écrit :)_

* * *

**Chapitre IV.**

Lavi se promenait dans les couloirs de l'Ordre, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria. Sa mission avait pris beaucoup de temps mais n'avait pas été dangereuse. Arrivé à la cafétéria, Lavi remarqua l'absence d'un empilement d'assiettes autour d'une couronne de cheveux blancs qui devraient normalement être là. Sidéré, Lavi était atterré par les murmures des conversations qu'il entendait.

« …il l'a fait, vraiment ? »

« Certainement…dit…que c'était vraiment lui… »

« Sérieusement ? KANDA ? »

_Hmmm ? Quelque chose se passe avec Yu-chan ?_ Lavi réfléchi. Normalement, les ragots ne l'intéressaient pas mais en entendant le nom de Kanda, c'était une occasion qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Yu-chan ? » interrogea-t-il en bondissant quasiment jusqu'au groupe de trouveurs.

« Oh, salut Lavi », déclara l'un d'eux, sa voix ayant des tons d'incertitude. « Euh, rien. Po-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Lavi grommela. Il n'était pas prêt de les laisser tranquilles pas quand ils se taisaient subitement de cette manière. Il ne pouvait dire que c'était mauvais, s'ils étaient inquiets que Kanda vienne après pour leur régler leur compte. Certes, la seule raison pour laquelle le gars n'était pas un tueur en série psychopathe était due à sa méditation, et encore…il ne pouvait pas changer sa personnalité.

« Allons, tu peux me le dire », encouragea Lavi, son sourire digne de celui du chat de Cheshire croissant toujours plus.

« E-euh, eh bien… » balbutia le plus jeune du groupe, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds traînants.

« Je ne vais pas le raconter à Yu-chan, je vous le promets » déclara Lavi en posant sa mains sur son cœur et en élevant l'autre dans un salut solennel.

« Promesse ? »

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer » dit sincèrement Lavi en faisant un « X » avec ses mains pendant qu'il parlait.

« Kanda a commandé du poisson à Jerry » laissa échapper le plus petit trouveur en joignant immédiatement ses mains sur sa bouche, comme s'il voulait ravaler ces mots, qu'il jugeait offensants, en toute hâte.

« …hein ? » Lavi cligna des yeux, « c'est tout ? Du poisson ? »

« Il était cru surtout, » ajouta le plus volumineux des trouveurs en hochant la tête avec ferveur.

« N'ont-ils pas un plat au Japon qui se compose de poisson cru ? Je pense qu'ils l'appellent _sushi_ » les informa Lavi.

« Mais Kanda n'a pas demandé de sushi. Il a demandé à Jerry du poisson cru ! C'est ce qu'il a dit, du poisson cru. Pas de sushi. Poisson cru » protesta le troisième trouveur. « Et il l'a fait deux fois déjà. Au déjeuner et au dîner. »

Le sourcil gauche de Lavi se souleva. Sushi ou sashimi, il pouvait comprendre, mais du poisson simplement cru ? Il devait admettre que c'était plutôt étrange. Mais là encore, les rumeurs peuvent changer en fonction des différentes personnes par lesquelles elles passent et s'en trouvent souvent confuses au bout de leur voyage. Quelqu'un avait juste probablement vu Kanda avec une assiette de sashimi, et avait juste supposé que c'était du poisson simplement cru. Clair et simple. Haussant les épaules, Lavi s'éloigna du groupe de trouveurs et s'approcha de Jerry qui était à cet instant occupé de nettoyer la salle à manger, l'air énervé, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder et de recommencer à balayer frénétiquement la salle.

« Hey Jerry, pourquoi tes cheveux sont rabattus sur ta tête ? » demanda Lavi en se référant aux deux nattes aux couleurs de bubble-gum abattues sur la tête du chef.

« Oh, hey, je ne t'ai pas vu ! Comment c'était Edimbourg ? » répondit Jerry en faisant un large sourire qui ne dupa pas Lavi.

« La mission s'est bien passé, aucun contretemps. Maintenant, revenons à ma question ? »

« Hein ? Oh, c'est vrai. Eh bien… » Jerry fit une pause avant d'éclater « MON CHER CHERI ALLEN NE M'A PAS VU DE TOUTE LA JOURNEE ! » gémit-il, hystérique, « J'ai demandé à tout le monde, **personne** ne l'a vu. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Me hait-il ? Ai-je gâché sa nourriture ? A-T-IL TROUVE UN CHEF DIFFERENT ? » s'écria l'homme en insistant sur la dernière option.

« Je suis sûr qu'Allen est juste trop fatigué ou stressé. Je doute fortement que vous ayez fait quelque chose de mal pour l'offenser », expliqua le roux de manière logique en essayant de calmer l'homme en face de lui et d'éviter un effondrement de se produire.

« Vous avez raison, ç-ça doit être ça, le stress » déglutît Jerry en inhalant de profondes goulées d'oxygène.

« Probablement. Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, c'est quoi cette histoire que Yu a commandé du sushi ? »

« Hein ? Oh, chéri, il n'a pas demandé de sushi. Il m'a demandé du saumon cru. C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé, du poisson cru. »

« Vraiment ? » questionna Lavi, choqué. Sushi ou sashimi, il pourrait comprendre. Mais du poisson complètement cru ?

« Vraiment, je ne mélange pas mes commandes », répondit Jerry intelligemment.

« Hmmm » réfléchi Lavi, plaçant un doigt sous son menton. Yu commander du poisson ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Et Allen qui rate les repas ? Il était fatigué de calmer Jerry mais Allen n'aurait jamais sauté un repas pour une raison quelconque. Deux bizarreries en un jour. Que se passait-il ? Lavi, perplexe, se focalisa sur ses pensées qui volaient dans son cerveau avec une telle concentration qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le directeur excentrique voler à lui jusqu'à entrer en collision, les envoyant tous les deux au sol.

« OW ! Komui, tu vas où comme ça ? » questionna Lavi en se frottant le crâne. Dans le temps qu'il fallu au roux pour reprendre son souffle, le grand intendant s'était déjà relevé et avait de nouveau décollé, laissant Lavi parler à l'air libre. Grognant, il se releva, dépoussiéra son pantalon et commença la route qui le mènerait à la porte du démon.

* * *

« Nyaaa~ » bailla Allen, étirant ses pattes antérieures en face de lui. Quel jour glorieux ! Choyé, nourris, abreuvé et caressé par nul autre que Yuu Kanda, l'exorciste le plus redouté de l'ordre, qui était en train de masser ses oreilles en souriant. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que Kanda pouvait agir ainsi, il aurait traîné le gars dans le bureau de Komui et lui aurait de chercher ce qui n'allait pas dans l'esprit de ce mec. Pourtant, à cet instant, il était assis, recroquevillé sur les genoux du brun. Ronronnant de contentement, Allen poussa sa tête entre les mains de l'exorciste, dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus de la sensation irrésistible des caresses, ce que lui offrit volontiers le kendoka.

« Cela me rappelle que je ne t'ai toujours pas donné de nom » déclara Kanda, sa voix brisant le silence de la chambre à part les ronronnements d'Allen. « Hmm, voyons, comment je pourrais t'appeler ? Impossible de te donner un nom mignon, peu importe comment tu peux l'être » dit-il en ralentissant ses caresses, au grand dam d'Allen. Avide que son traitement se poursuive, Allen commença à écraser la main de l'homme, espérant que le message se fasse comprendre.

« Ok, ok. Tu es aussi arrogant que Moyashi » grogna Kanda, s'arrêtant brusquement, ce qui fit tourner la tête du blandin. « Hey, c'est comme ça que je vais t'appeler. Moyashi, puisque vous vous ressemblez et que tu agis comme lui ». Kanda observa la petite boule de poils. Allen le regarda simplement, en état de choc. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pourquoi Kanda nommerait-il son animal de compagnie qu'il a si amoureusement entretenu, comme le gars qu'il détestait ?

« Quel est le problème, tu n'aimes pas ce nom ? » demanda malicieusement Kanda en remarquant le regard choqué sur le visage du chaton. « Je pense que ça te va, mais si tu n'aime pas, je peux essayer de trouver quelque chose d'autre-«

_TOC – TOC !_

« Hey Yuu-chan~ » fit la voix éternellement joyeuse de Lavi « t'es là ? »

Toutes les pensées d'Allen disparurent aussi vite que la colère de Kanda apparue. Seulement, Kanda était énervé après Lavi tout en étant près de lui.

« Tch » grogna Kanda, plaçant Allen sur son lit, n'oubliant pas de le recouvrir doucement avec les draps pour le mettre hors de vue, et de s'avancer vers la porte, saisissant Mugen.

« Quoi ! » hurla-t-il, crachant presque au visage de Lavi.

« Oh rien, Yuu-chan~ » répondit doucement le rouquin, pleinement conscient de l'incendie qu'il avait allumé et qu'il attisait, « Je voulais juste descendre et te dire salut. »

« Bien, maintenant que tu l'as dis, tu peux aller de faire foutre. ET CESSER D'UTILISER CE NOM ! » rugit-il, tenant fermement Mugen.

« Woah, on se calme. » dit Lavi : « En fait, je me demandais quelque chose ».

« Dépêche, j'ai pas toute la journée ».

« Ok, ok. Voilà. Pourquoi tu as commandé du poisson cru ? »

Kanda gromella. « C'est ce qu'on appelle sushi, espèce de Baka Usagi borgne. T'en a jamais entendu parler avant ? » dit-il.

« Oh non Yu, j'ai vérifié avec Jerry. Il a dit que tu n'avais pas commandé de sushis mais du poisson juste cru. Peux-tu donc répondre ? » répliqua Lavi en souriant et en en profitant à fon, faisant suer le kendoka.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires. » répondit Kanda, fermant officiellement cette conversation. « Y a-t-il autre chose sur laquelle tu veux me harceler ? »

« Juste une dernière chose. » dit allégrement Lavi, en regardant vers le bas de la jambe de pantalon de Kanda où des poils blancs étaient collés contre la matière noire. « Qu'est-ce que de la fourrure blanche fait sur ton- »

WHAM

Lavi regarda le visage de Kanda précisément au moment où ce dernier choisi de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces. Sur le nez du roux. La force de frappe le fit tomber sur le cul pour la deuxième fois en une heure et Lavi hurla de douleur.

« Yu, tu as brisé bm-, je pfense que t'as éclapfé bmon nez ! » cria Lavi à la porte verrouillée, tenant son nez de la main droite tout en tentant de rester debout avec sa main gauche sur le mur.

Optant pour se venger un peu plus tard, Lavi tourna les talons et parti à l'infirmerie, toujours les même questions retentissant dans son crâne, pas une seule réponse n'avait été apporté et il y avait d'autres questions qui s'y étaient rajoutées.

* * *

Alors que les cris et les hurlements envoyaient des frissons à Allen, ce dernier entendit le grand bruit de la porte qu'on claque dans le visage de Lavi. Se blottissant sous les couvertures, les oreilles aplaties contre sa tête, il regarda Kanda tourner les talons et déposer Mugen à côté du lit.

« Oï » aboya le brun, oubliant momentanément à qui ou à quoi il parlait. Lorsqu'il en reprit conscience, il se radoucit presque immédiatement. « Hey, maintenant c'est fini. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, c'est juste que cet idiot m'agace tout le temps. Chut, » disait Kanda en espérant que ce qu'il disait pouvait avoir un certain effet sur le chaton qui tremblait à cet instant comme une feuille. « Je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal, je te le promets ». Kanda avança lentement sa main vers Allen, la posant sur la tête du chaton. Lorsque le félin ne fit aucun mouvement de protestation, Kanda commença à reprendre ses caresses en frottant les oreilles de n'animal jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se redresse et renonce à l'emprise des draps blanc du lit du japonais. Reprenant son petit animal de compagnie, Kanda le plaça sur sa poitrine où le battement de son cœur berça Allen qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir, entendant à peine le murmure de Kanda : « Bonne nuit, ma petite moyashi. »

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce quatrième (oui, j'ai vu que j'ai mis « second » au chapitre précédant, ce qui était une erreur) chapitre ! Je poste le prochain chapitre de suite !_

_Misa_


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168 __(que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

Pour trouver son histoire original, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental -Neko

* * *

**Chapitre V.**

Allen s'agita, gémissant intérieurement comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps, pas certain de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Lentement, ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était encore tard, la seule lumière éclairant la salle venant des rayons d'argent pâle de la lune. Ce fut par cette lumière qu'il remarqua à quel point le visage de Kanda était près de lui, les yeux fermés, sa respiration régulière et profonde, et son rythme cardiaque lent. Il dormait d'une telle sorte qu'une de ses mains se trouvait à côté de lui, mais l'autre était posée de manière protectrice sur son chaton.

Silencieusement, afin de ne pas le déranger, Allen se dégagea doucement de la main de Kanda, et fit son petit chemin avec précaution sur le torse de l'homme pour se rapprocher de l'exorciste endormi. Arrivé à la clavicule du brun, il s'arrêta, s'accroupit, la queue et les oreilles bougeant nerveusement en même temps, regardant le visage paisible de Kanda.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » _- pensa lugubrement Allen. Il voulait revenir en arrière, mais en même temps, quelque chose lui disait le contraire. Il avait vu un tout nouveau côté de Kanda, celui qu'il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre avait vu et il ne voulait pas y renoncer. D'ailleurs, comment Kanda réagirait lorsqu'il découvrirait que son petit chaton était Allen Walker, le garçon qu'il méprisait depuis leur première rencontre ? Les oreilles d'Allen s'affaissèrent à cette pensée. L'incident avec la porte plus tôt aujourd'hui avait montré à quel point Kanda était protecteur avec son animal, et Lavi n'avait fait que le taquiner indirectement. Il ignorait qu'il était tombé sur un indice lorsqu'il s'était interrogé sur la fourrure blanche d'Allen sur le pantalon du japonais, pourtant Kanda avait probablement envoyé Lavi à l'infirmerie avec un nez cassé. Allen déglutit. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire lorsqu'il découvrira la réalité ? Il va me mettre en morceaux ! »_

Un petit gémissement amena Allen à sortir de ses pensées. Dressant les oreilles, le blandin remarqua que la tête de Kanda avait roulé sur le côté, de telle sorte qu'il était désormais face à Allen. Se déplaçant délicatement, Allen se rapprocha du cou de Kanda et se blottit à la jonction à la base de la machoire, provoquant un petit rire et un sourire de la part de Kanda dans son sommeil. Allen ronronnait. Bien que les deux hommes aient eu quelques moments comme ceux-là, Allen aimait ces instants passé ensemble, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent fin. Malheureusement, cela ne faisait que renforcer son trouble grandissant.

**BANG BANG BANG !**

Un grand bruit provenant de la porte brisa le moment, ce qui fit que Kanda se redressa, envoyant voler le petit chaton blanc. Allen retomba sur le lit avec un petit bruit sourd, rebondissant sur le matelas avant de tomber au sol dans un bruit s'apparentant à une claque.

« Moyashi ! » s'écria le kendoka lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que signifiait le petit bruit sourd. Sortant de son lit et se jetant à genoux, il avança sa main vers la pauvre créature. Précautionneusement, il ramassa le chaton, priant n'importe quelle divinité que l'animal n'avait pas été blessé. Le soulagement le submergea lorsque le petit animal regarda Kanda, déplaçant son petit corps tout entier dans les mains de l'homme. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kanda. « Tu m'as fait peur, Moyashi. Ne recommence pas, » souffla-t-il en berçant le chaton dans ses bras. Le plaçant doucement sur le lit, Kanda s'avança vers la porte, dans l'espoir de chasser tout intrus qui avait osé troubler son sommeil. Ouvrant violemment la porte, Kanda hésita lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec une Lenalee enragée.

« Tu as pris pas mal de temps » râla-t-elle.

« Étant donné l'heure qu'il est, tu peux m'en blâmer ? » répliqua le brun. « C'est quoi tout ça de toute façon ? »

« LAVI ! » cria-t-elle, « comment peux-tu lui faire du mal comme ça ! »

Kanda fit un Tch en réponse, ne faisant qu'accroître la colère de la jeune femme.

« Oh, allez ! Tu as pratiquement cassé son nez ! Il a du faire des points de suture ! Explique-toi ! »

« Pff ! L'idiot le méritait », répondit sèchement Kanda. « Il m'a énervé ».

« TOUT ce qu'il fait t'énerve ! » souligna Lenalee, élevant sa voix d'une octave.

« Hey, l'idiot est allé fouiner dans mes affaires, alors que je lui ai clairement fait comprendre d'aller se faire foutre. » déclara simplement Kanda, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, cherchant désespérément à se débarrasser de Lenalee, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle ne renonçait pas facilement. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que le chat allait bien, car avec le bruit qu'il y avait eu lorsqu'il était tombé, il avait l'impression que le pauvre avait heurté le sol un peu trop brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ou dit ? »

« Ce n'est pas **tes** affaires, maintenant tu me laisses dormir ? »

« Non, je veux savoir maintenant ce qu'il a dit » réitéra Lenalee en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

« Ri-en » répliqua Kanda, exactement de la même manière, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation en fermant la porte.

Soufflant, Lenalee frappa du pied loin de la porte, furieuse quant aux actions de Kanda. Il était vrai que Lavi allait parfois trop loin, mais jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose qui pourrait justifier ce genre de traitement. Ne pouvant pas obtenir de réponses de Kanda, elle décida d'aller directement voir Lavi, espérant qu'il pourrait lui en dire un peu plus.

Kanda ferma la porte et se tourna vers la petite boule sur le lit, le regardant avec lassitude. Il semblait aller bien mais le brun ne savait presque rien sur les chats et s'il était blessé, Kanda ne serait pas le premier à le savoir. Assis au pied de son lit, Kanda tapota le matelas à côté de lui, invitant le petit félin à s'approcher. L'animal obéit, surgissant et bondissant vers le kendoka, plaçant ses deux petites pattes avant sur les cuisses de l'homme, ses yeux brillants couplés avec ses oreilles et sa queue dressées. En apparence, Kanda supposa qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec le chaton, permettant ainsi tout le stress de quitter son corps.

« Ne me fait pas peur comme ça, O.K ? » demanda doucement le brun en élevant le neko à la hauteur de ses yeux, les orbes argentés rencontrant les sombres. Ces yeux lui semblait familier…

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Kanda replaça le chaton sur son lit, décidant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se rendormir après le réveil brutal qu'il avait eu. Voyant le ciel s'éclairer par le levé du soleil, il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'entraîner, mais il ne voulait pas laisser le chaton seul dans sa chambre. Là encore, le petit animal allait finir par devenir fou s'il était toujours enfermé dans la chambre, un voyage à l'extérieur ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

« Tu veux venir avec moi dehors ? » demanda Kanda au chaton, « J'ai besoin de m'entraîner un peu et je ne peux pas te laisser seul, donc si tu promets d'être sage, tu peux venir avec moi. »

* * *

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Yu Kanda se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, portant son manteau d'exorciste replié soigneusement et délicatement dans le creux de son bras, dissimulant efficacement Allen de reste du monde. Lorsqu'il avait mentionné 'dehors', l'expression du minuscule félin était passée de la confusion à la joie, dressant ses deux oreilles et la queue, les yeux brillants et alertes.

En entrant dans la salle d'entraînement, Kanda verrouilla la porte et déposa le paquet en douceur sur le sol, regardant comment le chaton en sortait.

Sentant la fin du déplacement et la terre ferme sous ses pattes, Allen estima qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur destination, et passa sa tête dehors, la manche de Kanda toujours sur sa tête. Kanda rit légèrement à la vue de son chat, avide et curieux. Ses oreilles bougeant gaiement conjuguée à la vue de sa manche toujours sur la tête du chat étaient trop pour le samouraï normalement glacial.

Reprenant le sabre d'entraînement, il se mit à commencer ses mouvements, gardant en permanence le félin dans son champ de vision.

Ne restant pas sur le manteau, Allen commença à se promener tout au long de la salle d'entraînement. Il s'y était déjà trouvé plus d'une fois, mais quand Kanda était avec lui, les deux s'engageaient dans des bagarres aussi bien verbales que physiques. Trottant légèrement, Allen fit un large tour autour du kendoka et s'arrêta juste derrière une colonne, regardant Kanda avec intérêt.

Après que plusieurs minutes se soient écoulées, Allen se changea sa position assise à quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable, reposant sa tête sur ses pattes. Son trouble intérieur n'avait pas été réglé et, depuis que Lenalee les avait réveillés, c'était pire. D'un côté, il voulait revenir en arrière redevenir humain, se promener, se nourrir lui-même, parler à ses amis, tout ce qu'il aimait. D'un autre côté, il avait maintenant Kanda. Il avait été soigné, nourrir et choyé par lui. Allen trouvait que c'était merveilleux que sa simple _présence_ n'était pas considérée comme une insulte pour Kanda. Mais c'était un mensonge. Si la vérité sortait, Allen savait qu'il serait coupé en rondelles par le même qui s'occupait de lui et dont il s'était épris la veille.

Allen était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas lorsque Kanda lui jeta sa chemise, le recouvrant dans un _bruit sourd_.

« Nyaa~ » s'écria instinctivement Allen, traînant autour de la chemise, sortant furtivement la tête hors du vêtement de Kanda pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Agacé, Allen regarda dans la direction de Kanda, pour être accueillis pas un Kanda torse nu, un peu comme il y avait deux nuit, mais cette fois-ci, Kanda ne se disputait pas avec lui et il était couvert de sueur.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Moyashi ? » taquina Kanda en plaisantant, reprenant son entraînement. « Je vais être rapide, tiens bon. »

Pas à pas, avec précaution, Allen sortir du vêtement pendant que Kanda commença son jeu de jambes, repoussant un adversaire invisible, soulevant de la poussière, en envoyant sur le chat, lui donnant une fine couche marron sur sa fourrure blanche. Toussant un peu, Allen déplaça ses pattes sur son visage, tentant d'enlever les particules de poussières.

« Oups, désolé Moyashi. » dit Kanda en posant son sabre d'entraînement, se baissant pour ramasser le chaton désormais brun clair. « On dirait que nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un bain » murmura Kanda en douceur, rangeant de nouveau le chat dans son manteau, glissant sur sa chemise.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce cinquième chapitre ! Je posterai à nouveau demain (si je peux !)_

_PS : N'oubliez pas les croquettes de l'auteur (goût saumon si possible, c'est les meilleureeeeuh~)_

_Misa._


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168 __(que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

Pour trouver son histoire original, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (. net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental -Neko

* * *

_RAR :_

_Guest :__ Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi !_

* * *

**Chapitre VI.**

Kanda rentrait rapidement vers sa chambre, son chaton désormais couvert de poussière niché soigneusement dans les plis de son manteau.

« KANDA ! »

« Merde, » murmura Kanda, vérifiant rapidement son manteau pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun signe du chat. Veillant à ce que ce dernier soit bien caché, Kanda se retourna pour faire face à une Lenalee furieuse.

« Oui ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je reviens tout juste de l'infirmerie, et Lavi m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant. » déclara Lenalee, regardant le japonais droit dans les yeux, le défiant de ne faire aucun faux mouvement.

« Oh ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il m'a dit que tu lui as claqué la porte au nez parce qu'il s'était interrogé sur des cheveux blancs ! » hurla Lenalee, frappant du pied, en furie. « Sérieusement ? Tu t'es énervé pour des cheveux blancs ! Tu as peut-être eu des problèmes de colère dans le passé mais là c'est le comble ! »

Kanda soupira. Il ne pensait pas sortir de cette situation de sitôt, pas avec la rage de Lenalee emplissant le couloir

« _Tch_, ce qui est fait est fait. Je vous ai dit de. Ne. Pas. Vous. Occuper. De. Mes. Affaires. » répondit Kanda en insistant sur chaque mot.

« Je. M'en. Fou » rétorqua Lenalee, imitant Kanda, ouvrant la bouche pour dire autre chose de plus jusqu'à-

« Écoute, Lenalee. J'ai claqué la porte au nez de Lavi parce qu'il a poussé trop loin. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal » _Aussi agréable que ça puisse être_ pensa Kanda. « Maintenant, tu peux, s'il te plaît, me lâcher la grappe et me laisser un peu de paix. » déclara Kanda, mettant fin à la conversation.

« Hmph ! Très bien ! » déclara sèchement Lenalee, marchant à côté de Kanda et le bousculant, soufflant d'indignation.

« Tch », grogna Kanda en continuant sa route vers sa chambre pour prendre sa douche bien mérité.

* * *

Alors qu'Allen se sentit placé sur une surface ferme, il ne sortir sa tête du vêtement que lorsqu'il entendit le robinet de la salle de bain fonctionner. Sortant du manteau, Allen trotta doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte en y appuyant son nez. Scrutant l'intérieur, Allen vit Kanda agenouillé au dessus de la baignoire, son bras droit remuant et mélangeant l'eau. Effleurant l'eau de son bras, Kanda fit glisser sa chemise, révélant les larges muscles de ses épaules et un dos bien défini. Provisoirement, Allen prit des mesures dans la salle de bain en regardant la petite pièce comme si elle était remplie de porcelaine, oubliant Kanda jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose atterrir sur lui pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Mrow ! » s'écria Allen, fatigué d'avoir des vêtements jetés sur lui comme s'il était une sorte de panier à linge. Se dégageant du vêtement, Allen foudroya du regard le brun, les oreilles aplaties contre sa petite tête.

« Hey, désolé Moyashi, » sourit Kanda, se tournant alors qu'il parlait, les yeux d'Allen s'élargissant de façon spectaculaire. Nu. Kanda était _nu. _Allen se figea à cette vue, certain que s'il avait été humain, il aurait eu une érection. Incapable de diriger ses yeux autre part, il regarda le brun s'agenouiller et ramasser la petite boule de poils avec une main. Soigneusement, son autre main se déplaça sur sa tête, tirant son ruban de cheveux dans un mouvement rapide, permettant à un rideau noir de cascader sur son dos et sur ses épaules. Jetant un regard vers son chaton, il fut surprit de constater qu'il était immobile, regardant fixement le mur carrelé.

Entrant progressivement dans la baignoire, Kanda pensa qu'un peu d'eau chaude allait réveiller le chat de son état. Glissant dans le bain, Kanda abaissa délicatement le félin dans l'eau. Il eu l'effet désiré, le petit animal se mit à bouger frénétiquement, choqué de sentir le contact du liquide chaud sur ses pattes sensibles. Surpris par son mouvement soudain, Kanda fit tomber accidentellement la petite créature, entraînant des éclaboussures lors de la chute d'Allen dans le bain. Le petit neko haleta et toussa, créant encore plus de perturbations dans l'eau.

« Merde, » murmura Kanda, ramassant le petit animal, le tenant délicatement contre sa poitrine. Il avait cessé de s'agiter mais pas de tousser, le petit corps d'Allen se soulevant lorsqu'il essayait de cracher l'eau qu'il avait en lui. « Là, là », tenta doucement de l'apaiser Kanda, faisant courir ses doigts sur le dessus de la tête du chaton dans une tentative pour l'aider et apaiser les tremblements. Comme la toux se calma et que l'état du chaton redevint à la normale, le chat déplaça sa tête pour regarder Kanda, ses yeux d'argent révélant à la fois de la confusion et de la confiance. Kanda sourit, continuant ses attentions sur la tête du chat. « Essayons encore une fois, » a-t-il dit en abaissant l'animal dans l'eau, observant chacune de ses réactions.

Brisant le contact visuel, Allen regarda l'eau, se sentant couler lentement, de ses pattes antérieures à son corps, en profitant cette fois-ci pour profiter de l'eau chaude. Kanda n'avait pas exactement compris dans un premier temps, mais suite au choc des vêtements qu'il avait enlevé, en fait son pantalon, c'était tout à fait inattendu. Sentant l'eau chaude l'entourer, Allen soupira, s'appuyant contre le haut des abdominaux de Kanda, ce dernier soulevant un peu d'eau pour laver par-dessus son animal en rythme. Lorsque son animal commença à ronronner, Kanda poursuivi le traitement pendant quelques instants, puis se pencha sur le côté de la baignoire et attrapa du savon blanc. Moussant dans une main, il remit le savon à sa place original et déplaça sa main moussée vers le petit chat.

Allen observa avec curiosité Kanda baisser sa main savonneuse sur le corps d'Allen. Lentement, Kanda poursuivi ce qu'il faisait auparavant mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour calmer le chat mais pour le faire mousser. Une fois qu'Allen fut un 'désordre mousseux', Kanda souleva à nouveau un peu d'eau pour rincer le petit chat. S'assurant que tout le savon était parti, le brun s'abaissa au bord de la baignoire et ramassa une serviette et commença à sécher son chat en frottant ses pattes et son dos et le sorti de la baignoire.

Allen regarda Kanda dans l'eau désormais savonneuse, souriant intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas que le bain se termine, pas encore. Déplaçant ses pattes, Allen apprit rapidement comment faire pour retourner dans l'eau, commençant sa manœuvre en tournant autour de la baignoire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kanda. Riant à la légère, l'homme ramassa le savon et commença à se nettoyer, commençant par un bras, continuant à travers sa poitrine pour arriver à l'autre bras.

Reposant sur le genou plié de Kanda, Allen regardait avec envie la mousse descendre de la poitrine du brun, allant sur ses beaux abdos, un peu de mousse allant sur le côté et d'autre se dirigeant vers le bas Si Allen pensait qu'il ne serait qu'il ne serait jamais jaloux de savon, il l'aurait écrit à la craie jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de sommeil, qu'il soit en surmenage ou même de manque de nourriture. Cependant, il était là, assis, à regarder Kanda incliner la tête en arrière pour faire mousser un shampooing sur ses cheveux, exposant sa pomme d'Adam et son cou lisse. Allen lécha le bout de son nez, tiraillé entre des petits anges imaginaires qui lui hurlait d'être pur et des démons qui en demandaient plus.

Frissonnant légèrement, Allen essaya de se lever sur le genou de Kanda, succombant à la tentation. Mais, allant trop loin, il glissa par inadvertance dans l'eau pour la troisième fois. Sentant deux mains puissantes autour de lui, Allen fut sorti de l'eau et placé dans une serviette duveteuse, pour le sécher. Plaçant la serviette et le chat sur le sol, Kanda se leva de la baignoire. La tête d'Allen sorti de la serviette, juste à temps pour voir Kanda sortir de la baignoire, remerciant tous les Dieux car le brun n'avait pas mit de serviette.

Le brun se sécha de la même manière qu'il s'était lavé, commençant par ses bras, faisant son chemin vers le bac, laissant une belle vue à Allen qui en profita pour examiner chaque centimètre le corps du japonais. Enveloppant une serviette autour de ses reins, Kanda se pencha une fois de plus afin de ramasser le chaton humide. Le berçant dans ses bras, l'homme se dirigea vers son lit, le faisant passer de la serviette dans ses bras au matelas doux. S'étirant et bâillant, Allen décida de se pelotonner à côté de Kanda, enroulant sa queue autour de lui. Le brun rit doucement. Il avait à peine été plus d'une journée avec la minuscule créature qu'il s'était déjà attaché à elle.

* * *

Lenalee fit irruption dans les couloirs de l'Ordre, ne trouvant rien pour calmer sa colère. Après avoir affronté Kanda, en vain, pour la seconde fois, elle avait essayé de trouver Allen, dans l'espoir que ce dernier pourrait faire entendre raison au kendoka. Après avoir frappé à la porte du blandin pour la centième fois, sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

Supposant qu'il était ailleurs, elle commença à chercher dans tous les endroits où il été possible qu'il soit. Elle commença avec la salle à manger, pensant que l'organisme d'Allen ferait une fois encore un carnage. Ne voyant pas la tignasse de cheveux blancs, Lenalee se dirigea vers Jerry, qui était en grande conversation avec son frère, le souci étant évident sur leurs visages. Remarquant le visage de la jeune fille approcher, les deux hommes se regardèrent encore plus inquiets. Lenalee déglutit. Ça n'était pas bon.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce sixième chapitre ! Je posterai à nouveau demain ! Attendez-vous à ce que Kanda apprenne bientôt la nouvelle et réagisse de manière assez…hum…vous verrez. Juste pour dire que j'ai vraiment eu envie de le taper ce beau brun. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus !_

_PS : « Publicité saumonrakts ! » : Votre chat semble déprimé en ce moment ? Découragé par les dures épreuves de Lavi ? Nous avons LA solution ! Avec « Saumonrakts », ces merveilleuses croquettes au saumon, votre petit animal verra Lavi en rose ! Alors : Laissez des croquettes !  
_

_Misa._


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168 __(que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

Pour trouver son histoire original, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (. net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental -Neko

* * *

_RAR :_

_Yullna :__ Ahh ! Je suis heureuse ! Décidément, on aime ma traduction :3_

* * *

**Chapitre VII.**

Lenalee marchait dans les couloirs de l'Ordre, sa destination fixée fermement dans son esprit. Arrivant à la porte de Kanda, elle hésita un peu avant de frapper fortement sur la porte.

Ouvrant la porte en l'arrachant presque, Kanda se tint devant elle, furieux et, si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle était sûre qu'il l'aurait envoyé voler. Déglutissant, Lenalee regarda courageusement Kanda avant de parler.

« Oui ? » demanda sèchement Kanda, presque défiant de poser sa question.

« U-um, b-ben… » bégaya Lenalee, son courage chancelant toujours plus à chaque seconde. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle continua, « Est-ce que t'as vu Allen ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Kanda grogna : « Pourquoi je chercherai à savoir où est ce maudit moyashi ? »

Lenalee pris encore une autre profonde inspiration, « Eh bien, tu vois…Allen n'a pas été vu hier de toute la journée et la nuit d'avant il a renversé un produit chimique sur lequel mon frère travaillait. »

« Oui, et ? » interrogea Kanda, penchant sa haute taille contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Eh bien… » commença Lenalee en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Crache le morceau. »

« Cette formule modifie l'ADN des sujets » laissa échapper Lenalee, « ça les transforme en un, euh, un… »

« Chat ? » fini Kanda dans un demi-murmure, les yeux écarquillés, son corps s'engourdissant.

« O-oui » répondit la jeune fille, légèrement choquée, « mais comment sais-tu… »

Pour lui répondre, Kanda se détourna de la porte et se dirigea vers son lit, arrachant les draps, pour dévoiler le petit chaton blanc que le jeune homme avait si tendrement soigné durant une journée et demie.

Regardant Kanda avec des yeux fatigués, Allen bondit à quatre pattes, gaie et optimiste. Voyant le japonais, les yeux fixés sur lui en état de choc, Allen pencha la tête, curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour que le japonais ait un tel choc. En regardant autour de lui, le blandin remarqua Lenalee debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, regardant le chaton droit dans les yeux. Passant son regard entre les deux, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Allen pour qu'il reconstitue ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Aplatissant ses oreilles contre sa tête, Allen essaya de reculer lentement. La réaction de Kanda fut immédiate, saisissant rapidement le petit chaton brutalement d'une main et le tenant si fortement qu'Allen laissa échapper un petit couinement de protestation. Assez violemment, presque cruellement, Kanda jeta Allen à Lenalee qui eut juste le temps pour attraper le petit félin avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Kanda ! » s'écria Lenalee sous le choc, se préparant à le sermonner pour son traitement sévère, mais elle tint sa langue. Kanda restait debout là, au milieu de sa chambre, son corps immobile.

« ~Nyaa ? » fit le petit chaton dans les bras de Lenalee, son minuscule miaulement brisant le silence, ce qui fit tourner la tête du brun dans leur direction.

« Sors ! Et prend ce TRUC avec toi ! » rugit-il, pointant Allen du doigt en insistant sur le 'truc', faisant figer le minou et tressaillir Lenalee.

Se trouvant hors de la chambre, Lenalee reçu le même traitement que Lavi, sauf pour les points de suture et le nez endommagé. Le claquement retentissant de la porte résonna à travers les couloirs. Fixant la porte fermée sous le choc pendant quelques instants, Lenalee reporta son attention sur la minuscule créature blottie dans ses bras, elle aussi regardant fixement la porte sous le choc.

« …Allen ? » demanda timidement Lenalee, craignant que Kanda l'ai blessé d'une quelconque manière. Physiquement, il allait bien, ayant survécu à bien pire que ça. Psychologiquement, Allen se sentait comme si Mugen l'avait grossièrement coupé en deux. Abaissant son regard, Allen se sentait trop stupéfait pour se déplacer dans les bras de Lenalee, tout son corps s'étant raidi sauf pour ses oreilles tombantes et sa queue molle.

Doucement, Lenalee leva une main et essaya de frotter la tête d'Allen en espérant que cela le réveille de son hébétude. « Allen », tenta-t-elle plus fermement mais toujours avec douceur. Le chaton tournant sa tête avec lenteur, Lenalee fut surprise de voir les yeux d'Allen devenus à la fois sombres et brumeux. Sentant son cœur se serrer face à l'état pitoyable de l'anglais, Lenalee tourna les talons et partis en direction du laboratoire de son frère, les yeux d'Allen ne quittant jamais la porte de Kanda.

* * *

Lenalee entra dans le laboratoire de son frère, tenant le petit, mou et découragé chat dans ses bras. Le plaçant doucement sur la table, Lenalee appela son frère en espérant qu'il avait préparé l'antidote.

Son frère apparu en souriant malicieusement, une grosse aiguille à la main remplie d'une sorte de liquide vert.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda énergiquement Komui.

« Oui, il est là, et euh… » commença Lenalee, regardant Allen dans son état dépressif, mais ici, son frère était incapable de l'entendre, se déplaçant rapidement vers le chaton sur la table, plongeant l'aiguille dans son ventre. Une fois que le liquide fut entièrement dans le petit félin, Komui le plaça sur la table en acier, vérifiant n'importe quelle réaction chez le petit chat. Alors qu'Allen avait flanché à la sensation de l'aiguille, il avait à peine réagi à autre chose depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la chambre de Kanda, semblant mort à l'intérieur.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Komui.

« C'est ce que je voulais dire, il est comme ça depuis… » Lenalee se tut, ne sachant pas si elle devait dire ou pas à son frère l'incident avec Kanda. « …depuis que je l'ai trouvé, » finit-elle.

« Eh bien, il devrait se retransformer dans la matinée et il pourra nous le dire après, » déclara Komui brillamment, toute traces de stress l'ayant déserté après qu'il eu injecté l'antidote à Allen. Reprenant le blandin dans une main, le chinois l'emmena à l'infirmerie, tirant les rideaux autour de son lit et le nichant dans le lit, donnant aux infirmières des consignes strictes de ne pas laisser le chat sortir de la chambre. Éteignant les lumières, Lenalee se sentit mal en voyant la tristesse d'Allen se refléter dans les yeux et à travers ses oreilles.

* * *

Kanda jeta une chaire au milieu de sa chambre, en furie. Cela causa un grand bruit satisfaisant lorsque l'objet avait cogné le mur. Kanda était loin d'être en colère, il était _furieux_. Ce maudit moyashi s'était probablement bien foutu de sa gueule de la façon dont il l'avait trompé en agissant comme un gosse. Jetant un regard sur son lit, Kanda observa les poils blancs couvrant sa couette et ses pantalons foncés. Grognant de rage, Kanda déchira la couette de son lit et l'envoya sur le mur le plus éloigné, faisant subir le même sort à ses pantalons. Sa fureur n'étant pas rassasiée, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, respirant profondément, emplissant ses poumons d'oxygène, baissant la tête, ses épaules montant et descendant. Lorsque sa respiration ralentie, il sentit sa colère partir loin et il ricana. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte avant. Les yeux, le bras, la couleur de la fourrure et même la cicatrice était exactement les mêmes.

Malheureux, les épaules de Kanda s'affaissèrent à cette réalisation. Il aurait dû penser que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Pourquoi fallait-il que quelque chose prétende l'aimer, il savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, qu'aimer était une torture ou une manière de tuer. Pourquoi aurait-il dû en attendre pas moins d'un chat.

« _Alors pourquoi ?_ » pensa Kanda en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, sur son lit. « _Pourquoi ce sentiment est-il si épouvantable ?_ »

* * *

_Voilà ! Méchant Kandy-choux ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce septième chapitre ! Bon, comme j'ai terminé les épreuves du bac (c'était quoi cette épreuve d'allemand de merde ?), je vais sûrement commencer à reprendre mes propres fics demain (surtout que pour « Le Prix de l'Immortalité », le lemon est proche…très proche…je dirai même extrêmement proche…ok. J'arrête le délire. Mais en gros dans deux chapitres, normalement). Pour le moment…je vais aller me mater Teen Wolf :D_

_PS : « Publicité saumonrakts ! » : Votre chat semble déprimé en ce moment ? Découragé par les dures épreuves de Lavi ? Nous avons LA solution ! Avec « Saumonrakts », ces merveilleuses croquettes au saumon, votre petit animal verra Lavi en rose !_

_Misa._


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168 __(que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

Pour trouver son histoire original, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (. net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental -Neko

* * *

_RAR :_

_Shizuka :__ Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras :D_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII.**

Les doux rayons du soleil illuminaient les murs blancs immaculés de l'infirmerie, et la lumière était encore plus douce à travers les rideaux autour du lit d'Allen Walker. Gémissant doucement de la sensation nouvellement retrouvée sur sa peau, le blandin tenta de rouler sur le côté, pour le regretter instantanément. La douleur était extraordinaire, tout son corps était raide, douloureux et il se sentait comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de lui arracher ses membres, un par un. De nouveau sur son dos, il tenta de détendre son corps, ce qui n'était pas facile avec la respiration qu'il avait.

Soulevant avec précaution son poignet droit, Allen regarda le contour fou d'une main maintenant normale. Concentrant sa vision davantage, il était capable de distinguer les détails de ses doigts et de son pouce, mollement suspendus à sa main. Rassemblant ses forces et grinçant des dents à la douleur qui revenait lentement, il commença à bouger ses doigts.

Le bras de l'innocence d'Allen avait eu le même sort, sa rigidité étant rompue avec de petits mouvements précis des doigts et du poignet. Se déplaçant sur ses bras, le jeune anglais leva les épaules et plia ses coudes, réussissant à se caler sur ses coudes, grimaçant à la douleur à travers ses abdominaux. « _Étrange_ » pensa-t-il. « _Je n'ai pas autant souffert lorsque je me suis transformé en chat._ »

Cette pensée l'arrêta les souvenirs de ces deux derniers jours lui revinrent, Allen s'accrocha la tête tristement et s'effondra en arrière sur l'oreiller. Kanda le méprisait maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. _A quoi bon_ se lever si il allait seulement avoir mal, qu'il ne pourrait plus faire face à Kanda tous les jours, sachant qu'il le détestait ? Allen soupira, il n'avait pas voulu _blesser_ Kanda, et ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait été un chat ! C'était tout simplement un accident stupide !

Le bruissement des rideaux autour de son lit l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et il porta son attention sur le visiteur. Souriant largement au patient, Komui marchait sur le côté du lit d'Allen, presse-papier et stylo à la main.

« Alors Allen, comment vas-tu ce matin ? » demanda doucement Komui, un sourire stupide gravé sur son visage.

« Très bien, je suppose, » marmonna Allen, tentant de redresser son corps pour la deuxième fois, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait à travers son corps. Arrivé à une position semi-assise, Allen était capable de regarder Komui dans les yeux alors qu'en même temps il était légèrement détendu.

« Bon, bon, » Komui nota distraitement, rompant le contact visuel en regardant son presse-papiers, « Maintenant, je n'ai que quelques brèves questions concernant ces incident, d'accord ? »

« N'est-ce pas un peu précipité, Komui ? » demanda Allen, il _venait de se_ réveiller après tout, et Komui avait à peine vu le moment où il avait disparu.

Komui regarda par-dessus le rebord de ses lunettes, donnant au jeune homme un regard d'excuse mais poursuivi.

« Je sais, et je suis désolé Allen, mais j'ai besoin de le faire dès que possible. » s'excusa le chinois avant de poursuivre : « Maintenant, quand as-tu eu l'expérience de la transformation ? »

« E-euh, dans la matinée, après, je pense. »

Komui hocha la tête et nota la réponse d'Allen.

« Est-ce que la transformation était complète ou est-ce qu'elle a prit du temps. »

« Complète ? »

Un nouveau griffonnage à la hâte.

« Était-ce douloureux ? »

« Non. »

Ça passa. Komui lui demandait tout, de ses envies à ses selles sous forme de chat, ce qui rendait Allen vraiment mal à l'aise, mais il a continué de toute façon, en priant pour une fin qui ne semblait pas venir.

« As-tu éprouvé l'un des symptômes suivants : nausées, crampes, indigestion, vomissement de sang, selles sanglantes ou non ? » questionna Komui, regardant un Allen abasourdi, bouche bée. « Alors…oui à tout ? »

Komui esquiva rapidement pour éviter le plateau métallique qu'Allen lui envoyait dessus malgré le bruit sourd que fit le choc entre le plateau et le mur. Se redressant et ajustant son chapeau bizarre, Komui se réinstalla sur son siège, griffonnant que non, Allen n'avait pas eu l'un de ces effets secondaires.

Gémissant, Allen se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. « Komui ? » demanda-t-il, « Avons-nous fini ? »

Soupirant, le savant lui répondit : « Presque, juste une dernière question avant d'arrêter. Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? »

Allen se figea. Ses mains abaissées en face de lui, il déglutit. Il ne pouvait, il ne pouvait pas parler à Komui de ça autant que Kanda pouvait le détester maintenant, le reste de l'Ordre ne connaissait pas sa compassion envers le chat.

« _Et il n'a pas besoin de ça_ » pensa Allen, la détermination évidente sur son visage. C'était son secret, à lui seul, et il le gardait. Du coin de l'œil, Allen remarqua que Komui l'observait attentivement, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Je euh, je ne m'en souviens pas », balbutia maladroitement Allen, espérant que Komui ne verrait pas le mensonge sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? Rien du tout ? » le pressa Komui, les yeux écarquillés avec intérêt.

« Non, pas beaucoup. Certaines formes et des trucs mais rien de définitif. »

« Hum », dit Komui en griffonnant furieusement sur le papier. « Eh bien, si tu en es sûr… »

Allen hochant vigoureusement la tête, Komui se leva, ajusta son manteau, dit au revoir à Allen, et parti. Reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, le blandin laissa échapper un profond soupir et leva les yeux vers le plafond, se demandant comment toute cette pagaille allait se régler.

* * *

Allen avait passé près d'une journée entière à l'infirmerie, les médecins et les infirmières s'agitant autour de lui et l'ayant retenu chaque fois qu'il essayait de quitter leurs soins. Lenalee était venue lui rendre visite, mais la conversation avait été difficile et tendue car aucun des deux n'était en mesure de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Cependant, avant de partir, Lenalee avait informé Allen que Kanda n'avait pas quitté sa chambre durant les deux jours où Allen avait dormi faisant baisser la tête du blandin, de honte. Voulant dire quelque chose de plus, Lenalee se ravisa en pensant qu'Allen souffrait assez comme il était.

Quand Allen a finalement été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, il faisait noir dans l'Ordre et il n'y avait aucun bruit puisque les couloirs étaient vides, le seul bruit étant les pas d'Allen pendant qu'il marchait. En approchant de sa chambre, la main du blandin plana au-dessus de la poignée sa conscience le frappa lorsqu'il réalisa que la porte était toujours verrouillée de l'intérieur. Un sourire narquois étira légèrement ses lèvres et Allen se mit à genoux pour regarder à l'intérieur de la serrure, en concentrant son énergie sur son innocence, activant silencieusement Crown Clown. Insérant un de ses longs doigts griffus dans la serrure, il le fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un déclic, puis il tira sur la poignée et poussa lentement la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit pour accueillir son propriétaire, Allen repensa silencieusement à ces jours où son innocence lui avait été nécessaire.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il se tourna vers son lit en notant les rayons argentés qui illuminaient son oreiller et son matelas nu, ses draps se trouvant encore au sol depuis sa première chute. Allen déglutit, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma la fenêtre, la douleur griffant désormais son cœur. Impossible pour lui de prendre une douche également, il tourna sur ses talons et sortit de la pièce en utilisant la clé de sa table de chevet pour verrouiller la porte et se dirigea dans les couloirs vers le dernier endroit où il voulait être.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce huitième chapitre ! Bon, sinon, j'ai fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre de « Le Prix de l'Immortalité » et je viens de commencer un autre (je suis très inspirée !), après je me mets à « Apocalypse » puis à « Les Autres ». Sinon, hier j'ai commencé à regarder Teen Wolf…et j'adore Stiles ! Donc si vous ne connaissez pas la série, je vous la conseille ! :D (Vive Stiles ! Il est trop choupi :3)_

_PS : « Nouvelle Publicité saumonrakts ! » : Votre chat déborde d'énergie ? Il est beaucoup trop heureux et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ? Nous avons VOTRE réponse ! En réalité, votre chat est devenu végétarien, et nous savons que ce que nous disons n'a aucun rapport ! Donc, achetez des croquettes végétariennes pour votre minou ! Et il verra Lavi en rose !_

_Misa._


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168 __(que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

Pour trouver son histoire originale, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (. net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental -Neko

**Warning : Lemon ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas :p (pas si simple que ça de traduire un lemon finalement...)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IX.**

Kanda était allongé sur son matelas, ses yeux fixés au plafond. Il n'était pas surpris par les coups à la porte Lenalee faisait sa mission consistant à le réprimander toutes les heures, l'irritant au plus haut point. Roulant sur le côté, Kanda ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que la jeune fille pourrait tout simplement abandonner et le laisser en paix. Lorsque les coups augmentèrent, Kanda attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua sur ses oreilles, espérant étouffer le bruit. Quand les coups s'arrêtèrent, le brun attendit un moment avant d'enlever l'oreiller, laissant un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Kanda ? »

La voix le choqua un peu il s'était attendu à Lenalee, pas à la voix timide d'Allen Walker. Tournant la tête vers la porte, le japonais hésita entre ouvrir la porte et se retrouver en face du garçon ou de laisser la porte fermée et faire semblant qu'il n'était p-.

« Kanda, je sais que tu es là, Lenalee me l'a dit. »

Merde, il choisissait la deuxième option.

« …Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît ? » Ne recevant aucune réponse, le blandin décida d'appuyer sur « Je ne voulais pas te blesser comme ça, je le jure ! Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie stupide que quelqu'un m'a proposé, c'était un accident, je le jure ! Je nettoyais le bureau de Komui et j'ai renversé quelque chose sur moi qui m'a transformé en chat. Quand tu m'as trouvé, je cherchais de l'aide et j'ai juste- »

« Décidé de profiter de la situation ? » fit la voix interrogative de Kanda, surprenant Allen, car il était beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Pendant qu'Allen avait parlé, Kanda avait quitté le lit pour se placer devant la porte, elle était la seule chose qui le séparait de l'anglais.

« N-non ! Les choses se sont passées ! Je ne voulais pas profiter de toi, je ne ferais _jamais_ ça. » protesta Allen, craignant la colère de Kanda. Les larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux alors qu'il continuait, « Je pensais juste que tu viendrais me chercher, je ne pensais pas que tu… » le blandin s'arrêta, laissant le reste de sa phrase suspendue.

« N'a pas pensé que je ferais quoi, Moyashi ? »

« Aime-moi, » murmura Allen, la première de ses larmes brisant la barrière de ses yeux, circulant librement sur sa joue. Il sanglotait à présent, sa main serrant sa bouche dans l'espoir de sauver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait. Il ne remarqua pas la porte de la chambre de Kanda s'ouvrir et n'avait pas vu Kanda alors que ce dernier s'était délibérément avancé vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut enveloppé dans des bras forts et écrasé contre une forte poitrine.

Tous les deux debout dans une étreinte, aucun des deux ne dit un mot alors que les sanglots d'Allen se calmèrent, devenant inexistant. Le blandin fut le premier à briser le silence, marmonnant ses mots suivants dans la poitrine de Kanda.

« Je suis désolé, » a-t-il murmuré, son menton tremblant alors que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de tomber. Inclinant la tête vers Kanda, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de plus, mais n'en eu pas la chance. Le brun l'avait réduit au silence avec sa bouche la pressant délicatement mais fermement contre celle d'Allen. Les yeux du blandin, d'abord écarquillés par le choc, papillonnèrent et se fermèrent, profitant de la sensation des lèvres de Kanda pressées contres les siennes. Le baiser, relativement chaste dans un premier temps, commença à s'approfondir autant que le besoin de Kanda grandissait, sa langue léchant la lèvre inférieure d'Allen, demandant l'accès que le blandin lui accorda volontiers.

Ne rompant pas le lien, Kanda les emmena dans sa chambre, fermant habilement la porte derrière eux avec son pied. Brisant le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, Allen avala une grande quantité d'oxygène tandis que Kanda, ayant récupéré plus rapidement que son homologue, il continua ses attentions de la mâchoire d'Allen jusqu'en bas du cou de ce dernier, suçant la peau sensible, laissant des traces sur son passages.

Allen frissonna et gémit quand les lèvres de Kanda se déplacèrent vers la clavicule, mordillant la chair pâle exposée. Poussant le garçon loin de la porte, Kanda dirigea doucement le couple vers le lit, où ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas, Allen fixant ses yeux sur le brun.

A la vue de la rougeur sur le visage d'Allen et de ses lèvres gonflées, Kanda fut encore plus excité et il décida vite d'attaquer l'exorciste tentant qui était sous lui. Leur prochain baiser était remplir de choc entre leurs dents, d'un duel de leurs langues et d'une passion dévorante à l'intérieur d'eux.

Déplaçant ses mains sur le visage d'Allen, Kanda les traîna plus bas, sentant chaque courbe du corps svelte de l'anglais. Les déplaçant vers le haut, le brun commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Allen, défaisant lentement chaque bouton avant d'arracher impitoyablement le vêtement indésirable et le jetant dans un coin inconnu de la pièce.

Allen commença à frissonner tant l'air était frais sur sa peau brulante, mais s'arrêta lorsque Kanda baissa la tête et attaqua un téton rose, le roulant autour de sa langue avant de le sucer. Allen gémit fortement, appréciant le plaisir brûlant qu'il ressentait alors que la bouche du japonais se déplaçait vers l'autre bourgeon rose précédemment ignoré, le traitant de la même manière que l'autre.

Allen était tellement concentré sur la bouche du brun qu'il ne remarqua pas les mains de Kanda glisser doucement sur le côté de ses hanches, tripotant le bord du pantalon d'Allen et retirer doucement la ceinture avant de la laisser tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd.

« … »

« Hmm ? » demanda Kanda, enlevant sa langue du corps d'Allen, laissant son mamelon humide et gonflé.

« Ta chemise… » marmonna Allen, tirant doucement sur le col du tissu violet foncé, « enlève-la. » exigea-t-il, son courage grandissant.

Souriant en coin, Kanda se redressa, souleva sa chemise en la tirant rapidement sur sa tête, révélant son grand tatouage sur son torse à Allen, qui se lécha avidement les lèvres à la vue de la forme nue de Kanda.

« T'aime ce que tu vois ? » demanda Kanda d'une voix sensuelle, les yeux brillant d'appétit. Allen déglutit et hocha la tête, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Ne perdant pas de temps, Kanda attaqua de nouveau Allen, leurs langues se battant pour la domination, bagarre qui prit fin rapidement lorsque Kanda cassa le baiser pou traîner sa langue vers le bas de l'estomac d'Allen, les muscles de se derniers se contractant au contact chaleureux de la langue du japonais. Arrivé au pantalon du blandin, le brun s'arrêta, enleva rapidement les boutons et, malicieusement, glissa le pantalon d'Allen avec son boxer sur ses jambes fines, faisant subir le même sort à la chemise d'Allen, les jetant dans un autre coin de la pièce.

Se penchant sur le membre engorgé d'Allen, Kanda souffla une bouffée d'air chaud dessus, faisant frémir et tortiller le blandin. Tirant sa langue, il parcouru le membre d'Allen, retraçant les veines avant de l'engloutir entièrement dans sa bouche.

La tête d'Allen tomba en arrière sur l'oreiller, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts à a sensation de la bouche chaude de Kanda sur son excitation. « K-Kand-_ahh_ » gémit-il, ses mains agrippant les draps jusqu'à se que ses phalanges en blanchissent. Mourant sous l'immense plaisir, Allen bougea inconsciemment ses hanches en avant, mais fut arrêté par les mains de Kanda, tenant fermement ses hanches en place.

« Kanda, je vais- » la phrase d'Allen fut coupée par une sensation écrasante, ce qui le fit cambrer son dos et se soulever du lit avant de retomber sur le matelas avec un bruit doux. Respirant comme s'il avait couru un marathon, Allen leva doucement la tête de l'oreiller juste à temps pour voir le japonais avaler sa jouissance, devenant à nouveau dur à cette vue.

Le regardant d'en bas, Kanda sourit alors qu'il rencontra les yeux emplis de convoitise d'Allen, couvert par ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés et étalés sur l'oreiller, ce qui rendait Kanda encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Penché sur le corps couvert de sueur du blandin, les lèvres du brun s'écrasèrent sur celles d'Allen alors que son érection sous son pantalon venait frotter contre celle nouvellement formée d'Allen. Brisant le baiser, Kanda glissa ses doigts dans la bouche gourmande de l'anglais, ce dernier les enduisant généreusement de sa salive.

Décidant que son corps ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps, Kanda enleva ses doigts de la bouche affamée du blandinet et les traîna vers le bas du corps de l'anglais, faisant le même chemin que sa langue avait fait avant. S'arrêtant devant l'entrée d'Allen, Kanda introduisit doucement un doigt dans ce dernier, l'entendant haleter légèrement face à cette intrusion.

« Relax Moyashi, » l'apaisa Kanda, glissant un deuxième doigt qui le fit rencontrer le premier, créant un mouvement de ciseaux, à la recherche d'un endroit qui pourrait provoquer un plaisir immense chez le blandin.

« Ah ! » s'écria Allen, ses yeux s'aveuglant brièvement « K-Kanda ! En-Encore ».

Kanda répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, en ajoutant un troisième doigt. Comprenant qu'Allen avait été suffisamment préparé, Kanda enleva ses doigts, recevant un gémissement de frustration de la part d'Allen par cette perte de sensation.

Kanda le fit taire, se penchant et déposant un chaste baiser rapide sur le front du blandin avant de retirer son propre pantalon et de le jeter dans la même direction que les vêtements d'Allen. Poussant doucement le bout de son sexe à l'entrée de l'anglais, ce dernier eut le souffle coupé face à la nouvelle sensation lorsque Kanda se glissa lentement à l'intérieur de lui, allant plus loin que le doigt n'était jamais allé. Allen grimaça quand Kanda fut entièrement en lui, il était trop _gros_, ça faisait mal.

Gémissant en sentant la chaleur d'Allen autour de lui, Kanda ouvrit lentement les yeux, les écarquillant en voyant Allen, les yeux fermés et serrés alors que des larmes se formaient à leurs extrémités.

« Chut, ça va…Allen » apaisa Kanda en caressant les cheveux blancs de son partenaire dans l'espoir de le calmer. Prenant quelques instants pour s'adapter, le sentiment de douleur passa, laissant l'inconfortable.

« K-Kanda ? » demanda doucement Allen, « B-bouge s'il-te-plaît » dit-il, bougeant ses hanches les faisant tous les deux gémir. A la parole d'Allen, Kanra se retira presque totalement d'Allen, et tout à coup fit claquer ses hanches vers l'avant, frappant parfaitement dans la prostate du blandin, le faisant crier de plaisir. Kanda commença une série de vas et vient, fixant un rythme régulier, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen tendit la main vers le japonais et serra les épaules de ce dernier avec ses ongles, lui griffant les omoplates, laissant des marques rouges lorsque ses ongles rencontrèrent la chair, poussant Kanda à aller plus vite.

Le contrôle de Kanda fut brisé face aux actions du blandin, et il commença à faire des poussées plus fortes et plus vite dans Allen, encouragé par les gémissements et les cris de ce dernier, son cou marqué visiblement exposés à Kanda qui le mordilla une fois de plus.

Se sentant proche, Kanda commença à pomper le sexe d'Allen au même rythme que ses poussées, suscitant encore plus de gémissement du blandin. Le corps d'Allen s'arqua alors qu'il venait pour la deuxième fois dans la nuit, déversant sa semaine dans la main de Kanda, ses parois se serrant étroitement autour du japonais.

Kanda sentit les parois d'Allen se resserrer, le forçant près du bord et enfin vint lui-même lorsqu'il entendit son compagnon crier _Yuu_.

S'effondrant sur le corps d'Allen, leur sueur mêlée au contact entre les deux amoureux qui se calmaient de leur sommet euphorique. Kanda se retira doucement d'Allen et roula sur le côté, les couvrant tous les deux avec sa couverture. Le blandin se blottit à côté de lui, se blottissant au creux du cou de Kanda, ses yeux se fermant doucement, bercé, et épuisé, près à dormir.

« Hey…Aren, » murmura Kanda, son accent japonais plus prononcé dans son état de fatigue.

« Hmm ? » répondit Allen, sa respiration devenait très profonde et rythmée alors qu'il s'endormait doucement.

Sentant le sommeil d'emmener lui aussi, Kanda se pencha et murmura doucement à l'oreille d'Allen, « Je te pardonne », avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, Allen en sécurité dans ses bras.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cet avant dernier chapitre :D Sinon, je posterai le prochain chapitre du Prix de l'Immortalité demain ou après demain…(et je prépare un recueil d'OS sur -Man mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas quand je commencerai à les poster puisque d'abord, il faudrait que je finisse d'écrire le premier OS que j'ai commencé il y a de cela plusieurs mois…)._

_PS : « Nouvelle Publicité saumonrakts ! » : Votre chat déborde d'énergie ? Il est beaucoup trop heureux et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ? Nous avons VOTRE réponse ! En réalité, votre chat est devenu végétarien, et nous savons que ce que nous disons n'a aucun rapport ! Donc, achetez des croquettes végétariennes pour votre minou ! Et il verra Lavi en rose !_

_Misa._


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé :** TRADUCTION Après un accident dans le bureau de Komui, Allen subit une étrange transformation, ce qui lui permet de voir l'autre côté du samouraï habituellement stoïque. Rated M pour les futurs chapitres. Présence de lemon.

**Auteur : **DarkPhoenix168

**Traductrice :** Misaki Hoshi

_Je ne possède pas - Man ou un de ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et cette histoire appartient à __DarkPhoenix168__(que je remercie encore pour avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne !). Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé sa permission avant de traduire et publier cette traduction. Il s'agit d'une histoire finie en dix chapitres._

_Aussi, ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop massacré…_

Pour trouver son histoire original, en anglais (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses) : www . fanfiction (. net) / s / 8009365 / 1 / Accidental -Neko

**Note : Dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir suivi cette traduction. Je vais de suite me remettre à mes propres histoires !**

* * *

**Chapitre X.**

Allen marchait énergiquement dans les couloirs de l'Ordre, une boîte brune serrée dans ses bras, son sourire collé sur son visage qu'il gardait pendant tout son chemin.

Quatre mois s'était écoulés depuis l'incident 'chaton', et Komui l'avait aidé jusqu'au bout du marché qu'ils gardaient entres eux, Lenalee inclus. Dans un premier temps, Komui avait tenté d'aller au Vatican à propos de toute cette histoire, mais Allen l'avait arrêté en le menaçant de leur dire qu'il était aussi à blâmer dans son petit accident.

Allen prit son rythme, son pas léger et rebondissant et il monta l'escalier de pierre. Heureusement, Lenalee n'avait rien dit de l'endroit où il était, et Allen avait feint l'amnésie au sujet de la situation globale, prétendant ne se souvenir que de brides, mais que même celles dont il se souvenait étaient floues. L'explication pour le reste de l'Ordre était qu'Allen avait eu une mission improviste, et le secret était bien gardé.

Allen fredonnait doucement tout seul en tournant au coin pour regarder dans la salle d'entraînement, déçu de voir l'absence d'un samouraï stoïque public. Allen sourit, Kanda l'avait pardonné pour l'incident du chaton et ils gardaient leurs rencontres secrètes et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Des rendez-vous de minuit, se toucher, s'embrasser, se caresser dans les couloirs quand ils ne voyaient personne, et tous les regards envoyés faisaient trembler le cœur d'Allen et il se sentait comme une écolière amoureuse.

Tournant sur ses talons, Allen partir vers le prochain endroit où il était possible de trouver Kanda tous les jours. La salle à manger était hors de question, Lavi était probablement là-bas et Kanda ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec lui. Après l'incident de la porte, le nez du roux avait bien guéri, il n'y avait pas de traces visibles, mais il voulait encore savoir qu'est-ce qu'étaient les cheveux blancs sur le pantalon de Kanda.

Riant sous cape, Allen arriva à la porte et frappa doucement, entendant l'occupant se raidir aux coups.

Allen rit, « Kanda c'est moi, personne n'est autour, je peux entrer ? »

Un grognement depuis le lit alerta Allen et des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la porte avant que la serrure ne tourne et la porte s'ouvrit juste assez pour passer. Poussant la porte ouverte pour y entrer avec la boîte, Allen glissa dans la chambre, entendant la porte se refermer et être verrouillée avant que son occupant ne se tourne vers lui.

Allen sourit lorsque Kanda se pencha, prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser doucement il aimait ces moments entre lui et le japonais, cette tendresse qui lui était réservé et seulement à lui, se sentant à l'aise et heureux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'esprit d'Allen revint à l'instant, regardant avec intérêt la curiosité de l'asiatique.

« Allen Kanda, tu ne devrais pas être en mesure de comprendre, étant aujourd'hui et tout ? » le taquina Allen, riant à la grimace que Kanda avait fixé sur ses traits.

« Tch » fut tout ce que Kanda dit avant de prendre la main d'Allen et de s'asseoir sur le lit, son bras entourant la taille d'Allen alors qu'il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure souple de ce dernier.

« Je te jure, si j'entends encore « Joyeux anniversaire », je vais mutiler quelqu'un ».

Allen rit : « Alors, ça veut dire que je ne peux pas le dire ? »

Kanda recula pour regarder les yeux d'argent de l'anglais : « Je vais faire une exception. »

« Bien », déclara Allen doucement, s'appuyant contre son grand exorciste, lui présentant la boîte brune, « Joyeux anniversaire, Yuu. »

Kanda prit la boîte et effleura le ruban, mais s'arrêta lorsque la boîte bougea. Regardant l'air las d'Allen, il continua à ouvrir son présent sous le regard impatient du blandin.

« Ça ne va pas me mordre, hein ? »

Allen eut l'air pensif un moment, « il pourrait, » répondit-il honnêtement, « mais seulement si tu le mérite ».

Kanda haussa un sourcil, mais continua à ouvrir son cadeau, repliant le couvercle de la boîte avant de scruter l'intérieur, ses yeux s'écarquillant à ce qu'il vit dans la boîte qu'il tenait.

« Moyashi… » dit-il à la fois doucement et stupéfait en regardant Allen avant de mettre sa main à l'intérieur de la boîte et de retirer son présent.

C'était un petit chaton blanc, avec un petit ruban rouge autour de son cou et une clochette d'or accroché à ce dernier.

Kanda le berça doucement dans ses bras, en regardant le petit félin de haut en bas. Sauf pour les yeux et les cicatrices, il semblait presque identique à Allen quand il était un chat, et tout aussi faible. Regardant son nouveau maître, les yeux bleus du chat rencontrèrent les siens et il les ferma lorsqu'il miaula.

Kanda leva les yeux du chat pour voir les deux orbes d'argent le regarder, l'espoir se lisant sur les traits d'Allen.

« Eh bien, » dit ce dernier timidement en désignant le petit animal, « ça te plaît ? »

Kanda ferma la bouche qui s'était ouverte de surprise et mis le chaton doucement sur le couvre-lit. Prenant le visage d'Allen dans ses mains une fois de plus, Kanda l'attira dans un chaste baiser avant de l'approfondir et de pousser l'anglais sur le dos, ce dernier regardant Kanda.

« Non, je ne l'aime pas, » lui répondit froidement Kanda, le cœur d'Allen se serrant dans son ventre en entendant ces mots.

Kanda l'attira dans un second baiser, le brisant afin de terminer, « Je l'adore. »

Allen eut un grand sourire, et se mit à rire légèrement et se rapprocha de Kanda, mais il fut interrompu par un petit couinement provenant du côté. S'interrompant, Kanda et Allen virent le petit chaton blanc faire son chemin vers l'un d'entre eux et commencer à frotter sa tête sur les côtes d'Allen pour attirer son attention.

Riant aux singeries de sa nouvelle compagnie, Kanda l'attira sur sa poitrine, en soulevant également Allen sur ses genoux, alors qu'ils prenaient une position assise.

« Alors, comment dois-je l'appeler ? » demanda Kanda alors qu'il embrassait et mordillait la clavicule d'Allen, remarquant son territoire.

« K-Kanda, ar-arrête ça, » rigola Allen, se tortillant face aux attentions de Kanda, « ça chatouille ».

«Hn », dit le japonais, se retirant à contrecœur de l'arrière du cou sensible du blandin et posant son front sur les cheveux d'Allen. « Alors, » murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de paix, « nom ? »

« Um, que dirais-tu de l'appeler de la même manière que quand j'étais comme ça ? » demanda Allen en frottant la tête du chat enroulé dans les bras de Kanda, « tu sais, 'Moyashi' ? »

« Non », déclara le japonais sans aucune pause.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'avais pas de problème pour m'appeler comme ça ! »

Kanda mit ses doigts sous le menton d'Allen, lui relevant le visage pour rencontrer les yeux d'Allen.

« C'est très simple », déclara-t-il, abaissant sa bouche vers le blandin, « Tu es mon seul et unique Moyashi, le seul qui puisse avoir cette place. » finit doucement le japonais, comblant le fossé entre eux.

« Hey, Yuu ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je t'aime, Yuu, » murmura Allen, se blottissant contre le torse de Kanda.

« Et je t'aime, Allen ».

* * *

_Voilà ! It is the end ! Il y a un OS pour la suite, mais je ne sais toujours pas si je le traduirai ! Je verrai si j'en ai le temps et si l'auteur le veut bien. Et si j'en ai l'envie et le temps aussi…_

_Merci de m'avoir suivi et j'espère que vous avez tous aimé !_

_M. Hoshi._


End file.
